Oh Motherly Mine
by Ldrmas
Summary: Korra, a strong willed stubborn bride-to-be, seeks out to try to find her real father out of three possible completly different men, though she quite can't tell her lovely waterbending mother just yet. More explanation inside. Rated M for suggetisive themes. Multiple pairings though main ZxK and KorraxMako.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Delivery of Interest~

The paddle hit the water steadily as Korra paddled across the clear blue water way to the mainland of the archipelago know as Kyoshi, the stars smiling upon her from their positions against the pitch black sky. She hummed the lullaby that her mother had sang to her long past her diaper days just trying to keep her heart from beating out her chest. It was hard to just focus on getting to the other mass of land when she was so nervous about what was going to possibly come out of her actions. It was amazing what a single book could contain and how much it can change a life with just a quick read of a couple of sentences.

She put down the paddle and hopped over the rim of the wooden contraption before pulling it up against the sandy beach. The chilling water sent a shiver along her spine but other than that it was nothing she wasn't used to. Once the boat was secure against the shore she reached into the boat once more before pulling out a bundle of wrapped scarves holding it closely against her chest before she began to walk along the beach.

Strolling into the ancient stone and wooden village, her sight set straight on lone hut with a very interesting smell surrounding it, though it wasn't as if it was unpleasant. She began to unravel the scarves staring at the contents with deep sapphire eyes. Stepping up the ledge and into the hut her eyes broke away from what was in her hands to the sleeping animals around her. Tucking a brown strand of her hair back behind her ear she looked for three messenger hawks that were still awake, especially three that could fly where she needed them to go.

Thankfully she found good strong looking birds and brought them to the only clean surface in the entire hut before taking one last glance at the scrolls in the bundle of blue hand dyed scarves. She could only hope to all the gods that this would work. There was time to just back away but she absolutely knew there was no way she can think stuff of like that now. She had to do this! She needed this to finally feel whole, to finally be a complete person. She then laid the scrolls out before each bird placing a kiss on each one, for luck.

"To Aang Nomad." Korra nodded and placed the scroll in the carry of the bird whom was to fly to the Western Air Temple.

"To Jet Freedom." She slid in the scroll meant for the Capital of the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se.

"Then to you, Zuko Tene." With the final scroll in its container destined for the Fire Nation Palace, she pet all of the birds heads before taking them to the window and letting them fly off her arm and shoulder high into the air. She watched them for what seemed like ages even after they longed disappeared against the blackness of the night sky. Defiantly no turning back now, all she could do is hope for the reply. She sighed heavily before turning from the view and collecting her scarves wrapping one around her neck and the other around her waist.

She stepped out of the hut and walked leisurely back to her boat smiling and not regretting her actions at all, though of course this was the easiest part of the whole deal. Once those scrolls arrived at their destinations surly it would be the beginning of the greatest adventure that was ever going to occur in her life. Well she better get back to the inn, before her mother had a fit if she found out that her little penguin was out of bed, let alone off their little island. Sliding back into her boat she looked back up to the sky and sent a kiss to the stars.

"Arrive safe, my friends!"

-_**Fire Nation Palace**_-

"Fire Lord Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko!" Lee came rushing into the gardens smiling blasting volumes of his excitement and happiness. The said prince he was calling looked up from the pond he was gazing at, tossing the remains of the bread into the pond. The turtleducks were of course happy about that, quacking in said happiness.

"Yes, Lee." The Lord answered as he smiled at his chief of guard and closest friend. He was suddenly confused for a scroll was shoved in his face.

"This just came for you." Lee claimed though his utter joy was evidence enough that there was more to the scroll other than it was addressed to him. If it was just for him then there was no reason that Lee should be practically jumping in his shoes.

"It's from Kyoshi Island." Zuko slightly nodded though raised his eyebrow in expectation.

"From a Ms. Katara." Lee's smile was big and toothy but the black haired man ignored it for he had turned his full attention to the scroll practically burning off the ribbon that tied it closed, his hands shaking as he clumsily unrolled it.

The 39 year old man took a deep breath before he looked down and carefully read each word. Lee reading it over his shoulder too. This was the most interesting thing that had come up for Zuko in a long time. And looking over the contents of this letter, it probably wouldn't be the last.

-_**Western Air** **Temple**_-

"What's that?" Aang muttered to himself as his concentration was broken from his heavy mediating. He got up from the ground walking around the fountain and into the rebuilt temple. His grown self, 36 and a half to be precise, should have learned by now not to break his concentration from meditation just for a weird noise but he knew it was Momo who was making the sound so it was okay.

He came into the grand room that he rebuilt into a training room only to see Momo in the middle of it scrabbling and fighting with a messenger hawk.

"Momo!" He called and the winged lemur stopped his actions only to instantly fly to Aang's shoulder, his ears bent down and eyes showing his sadness from knowing he did wrong. The airbender only meekly glared at him before going to the hawk and offered a friendly hand, which it hesitated but eventually crawled upon. He checked the scroll carrier and pulled the scroll from the holder.

Glancing at the wrapped paper quickly and seeing the name, in pretty cursive, _Ms Katara_ written on it his eyes popped out of their sockets then tore off the ribbon and quickly unraveling the scroll. His arms had moved so fast that Momo and the hawk had flown off of him but he hardly took notice as his eyes read then re-read each sentence. The contents was so astonishing that he could hardly breath, even with all the airbending powers in the world.

-_**Ba Sing Se**_-

"Hey Jet!" Smellerbee yelled as she waltzed into her friend's room, without even knocking. She then tossed the scroll that had been in her hand to her leader who caught it not even needing to look up from the maps he was looking up.

"Came for you just now, from Kyoshi." The Freedom Fighter mentioned before walking back out of the room without so much a glance. The last part had made Jet furrow his brows and take his eyes off the paper below him. He looked at the scroll after bringing it closer to him and when he saw 'Katara' written on it, a smirk split across his handsome face.

Using one of his many knifes he sliced the ribbon off and with a flick of his wrist unrolled the scroll upon the table he was at. His eyes gleamed at the words especially with each new paragraph he read.

"Well, well, now this is interesting." He chuckled to himself, the grin strongest than ever.

-_**Now**_-

"Lee/Momo/Smellerbee!" The three men, from different parts of the world, but all at the same time said.

"Yes, sire./Yeah, boss." Came as two replies, while the other one was a small chattering sound in response.

"I'm going to Kyoshi Island!" The three stated with smiles, grins, and smirks that was going to break all their faces in half from strength, but it was okay with them, because their happiness was about to break the world.

~TBC~

_Author Note: Yes, I'm going to do what I can to finish this. Heaven forbid I do but I really want to. I love this idea and this is absolutely one of my top five favorite movies. Korra is getting married and wants the last thing that she thinks will help her feel like a full being. A father, but she can't tell her mother just yet. It's a surprise. This will be interesting. Please review if you like or have questions, thank you!  
See ya around the web! 3_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Motherly Mine

Chapter 2 Who is It?

"OHH MYGaa! You're here!" Korra yelled as she ran full blown down the dock nearly tackling her friends back into the boat they had just stepped out of. Asami chuckled as she put her bags over her shoulders allowing her arms freedom so that she could hug her sapphire eyed friend. Jinora had already put her stuff down her arms wide in welcome as Korra had came straight into both of them. All three of them laughed loudly as they squeezed the living lights out of each other. The lifetime long friends finally backed away from one another, only for Korra to grab one of Jinora's bags and fling it over her shoulder, all of them walking back toward the path that would lead up to the inn.

"It's so good to be back." Jinora said after a deep inhale of the fresh air, the wind blowing her brown hair lightly.

"Tell me about it, I swear to Agni that if I had to even look at one more pile of documents from work I was going to strangle someone. This is what I needed." Asami added as she flipped her black hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, it's just awesome that you guys are here, 'cause I have a secret and I can't tell anyone." Korra chuckled as she walked somewhat ahead of them then ran up to one of the stone ledges hopping on it with a wide smile.

"What do you mean?" Jinora asked as she and Asami caught up with their waterbending friend.

"Okay, well you know how I was always going on about how I wanted to know who my dad was, right? Mom always would say he had left before he knew mom was pregnant and that it was just a summer romance, he was never coming back, nor did we need him. That's all I ever thought that I was going to get from her. Well I was looking through some trunks in the attic and this is what I found." Korra's smirk spoke volumes of mischief as she pulled out a powdery blue leather bound book that had wave and sea shell decorations all over it.

"What is it?"

"Oh, this just so happens to be the very diary Mom had the year she got pregnant with me." Korra said leisurely though she was biting her lip in contained excitment.

"OH my gawd!"

"No way!" Asami squeaked as she climbed onto the ledge next to her friend making sure she was able to read over the waterbender's shoulder.

"'_July 16__th__ What a night!'_" Korra read with a wide smile and over dramatic eyes.

"I don't know, maybe I don't wanna hear this…" Jinora mumbled nervously since they were about to be reading someone's personal life, their suppose-to-be private personal life.

"I do, after all the guys I have to work with I need to catch up with my girly gossip." Asami and Korra laughed before Jinora snorted and shrugged before stepping closer and sitting on the other side of Korra so she too look at the words on the book.

"'_This summer has been like no other. Zuko has come into my life, completely unexpected of course, but we stole away to the little island.' _That's here, Kyo Island._ 'We walked along the beach, kissed on the beach and then we…'_" Korra chuckled as her two friends looked confused.

"What?"

"'…' that's how mom wrote the 'nasty'." Korra smirked as her friend's faces turned to surprised and they all laughed as they then got up and ran up the stair path only to stop on another rocky ledge setting, her two friends now sitting in front of her as she held the book before her.

"So 'Zuko' is your dad, right?" Asami asked as she glanced at the book cover again before looking back at Korra.

"Not necessarily. See the plot goes on. _' Zuko keeps on telling over and over that he loves me. But now he has to go back to his home because he is getting married, which means I'll never see him again.'_"

"Wow, he hurt Ms Katara." Jinora chided as Asami nodded in agreement.

"'_August 5__th__ What a day. I've meet the meek but very cute Aang, so we rode on his Flying Bison over to the little isaland.'_" Korra smiled as she stopped there and ran higher up the stairs, her friends calling her name after her.

"'_Aang is such a sweet guy and though I'm still hung up on Zuko I just can't resist him. We've talked, kissed, and then …'_"

"Oh my gawd, this is gold!" Asami laughed then sighed at the weight of her bags on her shoulders.

"So is it Aang?" Jinora questioned but Korra only shook her head.

"'_August 25 Jet has swept me into his arms and we swam over to the little island, more talking, more kissing and more-'_"

"Dot Dot Dot!" The three cheered as they had come to the entrance arch of the inn from their path laughing and dropping bags at their feet.

"Oh gawd, this is too much." Jinora heaved as she dropped her last bag though the other two just continued to laugh out loud.

"And here comes the bride-maids!" A familiar friendly voice called, Korra quickly hid the journal behind her back, as her mother walked out of the main court yard, broom in hand and wide smile spreading over her lips as she saw the two girls.

"Ms. Katara!" Asami and Jinora yelled as they turned and jumped into the arms of the motherly women, hugging her tightly as she hugged them just as hard.

"Oh, you girls! Seriously, you need to stop growing." Katara smiled as she leaned back then let go so she could get a good look at them, other than them getting bigger they haven't changed at all.

"So, you girls having fun already?" The eldest lady asked as she picked up the broom again.

"Of course, Ms. Katara" Jinora said politely as she and Asami began to pick up their bags again so that they could head into Korra's room where they would be staying.

"Good, good. Oh man, I used to fun." Katara sighed as she walked over to the entrance pushing back the wooden gate door so that the girls could get in easier.

"Oh, don't we know." Asami muttered thankfully low enough that didn't hear her, though Jinora still nudged her lightly.

\Kyoshi Main\

Upon the mainland of Kyoshi two taxi's raced down the streets, one from the east and the other from the west, one a blue and one a red. The drivers swerving and turning so wildly that mothers, who were walking along causully yelled at them in a strange language for almost running over their kids. No matter how fast the taxi's went though, sadly the main sailing boat had already released their lines and was out of the harbor.

The taxi's pulled up and two men grabbed their stuff paid, jumped out of the cabs before run the fastest they could to the end of the docks yelling for the boat to come back, though one of the people upon just waved goodbye before sitting down.

"Damn!" Jet cursed as he dropped his bags only to run a hand through his untamable brown locks.

"Not exactly the words I would have used, but my thoughts exactly." Zuko shrugged with a heavy sigh before the two turned to look at each other.

\Kyo\

Korra, Asami, and Jinora hurriedly rushed into the bride's room both Asami and Jinora closing the double doors behind them before discarding their bags and turning back to their life-long friend.

"So which one is it?"

"Yeah, who? Zuko, Aang, or Jet?"

"I don't know!" Korra cried before sighing slightly. The book never told her so how could she possibly know.

"Alright, well which one did you invite?" Asami asked with a raised eyebrow. Korra only lightly smiled and looked down shyly.

"NO! You didn't!" Jinora yelled before covering her mouth, knowing these walls weren't very thick.

"Don't tell me you…" Asami couldn't finish as she just knew that look in Korra's eyes that she absolutely did do what they both thought she did.

"Well, what was I suppose to do?" Korra stated as she watched her friends shocked faces.

"Do they know?" Jinora asked as she fell upon a bench by the room's door, Asami following her just a breath after.

"No, I couldn't write to a total stranger saying 'You might be my dad, so please come to my wedding.' They think mom sent the invite and with no surprise based off what is in the journal, they said yes!"

"Wow, this is so exciting!" Jinora squealed as she flung herself onto the bed in the room and Asami jumped on next to her chuckling all the while. Korra laughed then yelled in glee as the two girls pulled at her arms causing her to land in the heap on the bed, now all three of them exploding in laughs and giggles.

Korra was more than happy, she had her friends full support, the love of her life who she would be marrying tomorrow, a beyond awesome mother and soon, very soon, she would have a father who would give her away, just for the wedding but never for life again. She would know who her father was when she saw him. She was sure of it. And he would mean more than the world to her, of that there was no doubt.

\TBC/

_-Authors Note: _

_Hi and sorry it took so long to get this updated, school and stuff. You know the drill. _

_Okay so yay we have chapter two and Jet meeting Zuko plus we finally see Katara. I'll explain her in more detail next chapter cause this is supposed to be Korra's chapter. _

_Plus I wanted to ask about that. I don't know if I either want Yue or Suki to be her second friend. I know I really want Toph as one but I don't know the other. I like Yue cause she's the opposite of Toph but so is Suki a little bit. And in the video _

_Here: __ watch?v=VIFO8_KYszE&list=PL9vT1OVpgc-UKNKVXiPxHmsHZgI05yDvu&index=58&feature=plpp_video__ Yue is the second friend so if there is a certain one you want then say so in your review please. _

_If not I'll just randomly pick one and go from there. XD_

_I'm going to do the non musical version cause I never think it's good with the singing or maybe I can't just type it right, but no singing promise. _

_So if there is anything you would like to critic about please share I love those kinds of reviews. I hope you all are enjoying now and have a good one until next time. _

_PLEASE REVIEW!? Have a good one! _

_See ya around the web 3_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Let's get to this bloody -

\Kyoshi Mainland\

"I have to get to Kyo. When's the next boat coming?" Jet groaned as he shrugged off the bags on his shoulders and bent over so he could look at the billboard to read the times of boats coming and going but sadly the glass on his side was so dirty that he couldn't even see the paper inside the glass case. The slightly taller black haired man had walked around to the other side and sighed very loudly as he read the dreading words that lay innocently behind the cool glass.

"The next boat will not be here 'til tomorrow." He stated as he came back into view from the other side of the billboard.

"Damn." The Freedom Fighter cursed before running a hand through his raggedy hair once more.

"Again, not exactly the word I had in mind, but close enough." Zuko shrugged as he glanced out into the water, still able to see the ferry that had just left. He then turned back seeing the brown haired man now looking down at a letter, in fact a letter that looked almost identical to the one he had received.

"Are you going to Kyo to attend at the wedding?" Zuko asked gesturing the letter in the other's hand.

"Yeah, the bride wants to see me, which is strange 'cause I've never met her." Jet shrugged lightly, not really caring about the bride at all. He only was going for Katara, heck to just see her again was enough. Before Zuko though could comment a loud roar startled the two men, causing them to jump slightly out of their skins.

"HI there!" A shorter male smiled widely, waving from atop of a sky bison that was submerging itself in the salt water, though trying not to swallow it.

"You guys need a ride to Kyo?" Aang asked kindly, his smile growing even bigger.

\Ferry Heading to Kyo\

"Coming through! Pardon me, excuse us, I have an old lady with me ladies and gentlemen so pardon us, we need a seat!" Toph exclaimed loudly as she nudged her way along the boat seating section with Yue following right behind her, who was silently rolling her eyes. The blind bender finally felt a good spot where she and Yue could squeeze into so she stepped aside letting her white haired friend plop down first before she wiggled her way between a sailor and her traveling partner.

"I'm not old! And besides we're the same age!" Yue exclaimed defensively as she sat rigidly still since there was so little room.

"Well, parts of us are." Toph laughed and Yue couldn't help but smile a little. A sailor across from them smiled lightly before offering both a bottle of what appeared to be alcohol and though Yue turned it down Toph accepted it with great thanks as she yanked the top off with her pearly whites, spitting out the cap and nearly downing the thing in the first gulp.

Yue shook her head with a silent giggle to her old time friends actions but became curious as the women beside her was holding a basket that was covered with a lace blanket. She pointed to it, the women nodded without saying a word when she noticed, so the Northern Water Tribe girl flicked back the blanket only to scream loudly in response to a flat sharp teethed dead fish staring right at her.

"What!" Toph yelled after she had spit her drink though thankfully didn't get it on anyone, nor choked on it. The sailors around the two travelers just burst out in laughter.

\Kyo Island\

"Man, Korra, these look so gorgeous." Jinora sighed lovingly at her and Asami's reflection in the stand up mirror. The bride maids dresses did indeed look stunning on the two girls, Korra made sure of it. She had picked out dresses that she knew each girl would like but they were not hideous like other bride maid dresses usually were. No she would never do that to her best friends.

"Sassy and Sexy. I approve." Asami nodded though didn't move beside that for Korra was standing on a chair behind her, fixing and adjusting the straps.

"Told ya, I wouldn't let you girls down, besides I want the perfect wedding where everyone looks great. I want my great looking dad to give me away."

"It better be a wide isle-Ouch!" The bride had pulled on Asami's hair and Jinora giggled for the older one deserved that.

"I will know my dad when I see him thank you very much." Korra stated in her serious way and was about to say more though didn't get a chance since the door opened up and the main man himself walked in.

"Mako!" Jinora and Asami yelled together then ran and hugged the man tightly. He hugged them back smiling as he then backed up so he could look at them properly.

"Well don't you two look stunning." He smirked then walked around them and behind Korra, not missing the chance to run his hand along her unguarded back, said waterbender blushing at the act.

"Stunning? If you had your way, it would be regular clothes, a two minute wedding, and then a grand bending battle between the guests." Korra snorted and crosses her arms but Mako only picked up some items from their room, his items for the night, and lightly chuckled.

"Do you girls now see what I have to put up with? She makes me sound like the most unromantic person in the world." He sighed in an overdramatic voice causing the girls to giggle and chuckle loudly.

"Well ladies, night, I'm off to party." With that Mako sent them one last wink sliding on the hat he had put on tipping it at the girls in a sexy way before moon walking out of the room the way he had came, Asami 'whooting' as he left.

Korra slightly smiled at her fiancé 's antics and Jinora had giggled again only for her face to quickly drop and turn serious once Mako was out of the room.

"Why haven't you told him? About your dad's, I mean?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her small chest.

"Cause then he would say I would have to tell mom." Korra huffed after putting her hands on her hips.

"Who is going to kill you when she finds out about all this." Asami added after turning back to her friends.

"No, she won't because by the time she finds out it'll be too late. Girls, look…I need to do this 'cause I feel as if there is a part of me missing. When I meet my dad, I know, everything will fall into place." The main girl expressed and the two in front of her could only nod in understanding, though they silently wished and prayed that everything would work out alright for their best girl.

\TBC/

_**As I say this you all must know that I have NOT seen Legend of Korra other than some AMV's I've watched that contain clippings of the show, so I'm sorry if Asami, Jinora, Mako, and Korra are OCish but I just don't know them so if there is some way to make them better please tell me. **_

_**And one of the guest's who reads this story asked me if one of the three men will turn out gay and I seriously can't answer that now, cause I really don't know myself. I'll try to be more original that that but I'm just not sure. **_

_**So I hope you all like the story so far and please review cause it makes me happy and faster at updating. Have a good one til next time!  
See ya around the web, ~Liz**_


End file.
